


Welcome Back, Valor

by RaeAnnisapancake



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeAnnisapancake/pseuds/RaeAnnisapancake
Summary: After months of being gone Mon-el finally comes back and Kara couldn't be anymore happier.





	Welcome Back, Valor

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this ever since the finale aired. I hope you guys will enjoy it!

Kara knew what she was doing. She was shutting her family and friends out. The only time she saw her sister was at the DEO when she had a mission. She still was a hero and a reporter so she couldn't just stay home all the time by herself. It's been the same routine for 6 months: DEO, Work, and crying at home. She hasn't been the same since he left. Everyday she walked around the apartment and thought of all the good and bad times they had. Like when he first admitted his feelings, she wished now that she admitted her feelings to him that very night. Then they would've had more time together as a couple. Her first I love you was when he was leaving forever. That was selfish of her, she had so many opportunities to say it before but now she'll never say it to him ever again. 

Tonight was particularly painful because it would've of been his earth birthday. They could've been happy but that wasn't an option. She heard her phone ringing and she slowly grabbed her phone and picked it up.

"Hello." She didn't sound like herself but she wasn't.

"Kara, we need you here. There's an alien attack." 

"Alex I'm not in the mood. Please, can't J'onn take care of it?" 

"He's already there. He needs your help. Please Kara this isn't you."

"Ugh, okay. I'll be there in a couple of minutes." Kara hung up and slowly made herself presentable. She looked in the mirror and she knew that this wasn't her. All the color was drained from her eyes. She frowned and went on her way. She flew to where the aliens were attacked and quickly started taking them out one by one. She was about to take out the last one but then the alien pulled out Kryptonite and repeatedly hit her with it. She knew she was getting weaker and eventually she gave up. She was about to pass out when someone saved her. She thought it was J'onn but this person didn't feel like him. They felt familiar but Kara couldn't put her finger on it.

"It's going to be fine Kara. Let's get you under a yellow sun lamp." Kara knew that voice but she didn't believe it. She tried to hold on but the darkness took her.

The next time she opened her eyes she knew she was in the DEO. She tried to sit up but she couldn't. She was about to panic but the she heard a calming voice.

"Shh, Kara it's fine you've been hurt really bad. You're going to need to take it easy for awhile." Kara still couldn't believe it, she looked over and saw Mon-el. She knew her eyes were deceiving her, he wasn't here.

"No, you're not here. I saw you leave, what about the lead? You should be dead."

"I'm cured Kara. When I was in the pod a wormhole opened up and I was sucked into it. When I woke up I was in the 30th century with a group of heroes called the Legion of Superheroes. They cured me and gave me my suit. I went under the name Valor and they treated me like family. But I knew that my real family was back here. They sent me off and now I'm here, I'm glad they sent me off then because it looks like I came right on time to save you." Mon-el smiled at Kara. Kara was so happy to see him, he's changed a little but they were good changes. He got more muscular and he's got a little bit of scruff. His suit was great though, it was inverted colors of her suit and on his chest right by his heart was the House of El emblem. It was like he wanted to keep her close to his heart, but what made his costume the best was that she could see the chain from her mother's necklace going into his costume. She didn't know how long she was staring until Mon-el cleared his throat.

"Sorry." She said, quickly looking away and turning her attention to her hands.

"Hey, it's fine. I understand after not seeing me for months. I just want you to know that I kept you in my heart during my time away. I never forgot you or anyone else that I met here on earth. You guys are my family and I knew that I had to come back home for you guys." Kara sat up feeling way much better. She always appreciated the yellow sun lamps. She turned and grabbed both of his hands.

"Let's go home Mon-el." Mon-el smiled and helped Kara out of the bed. Before they left they changed into regular clothes and then walked out of the DEO with their hands clasped together. Kara then flew them home.

Once they got to their apartment Mon-el took notice about how nothing had changed. All of his stuff that he left was in the same exact place.

"I'm sorry it's kind of a mess in here. I haven't exactly been myself these last few months." Kara went and cleared of the couch that was filled with tissues and empty ice cream pints. 

"It's fine. I've noticed that all my stuff is in the exact place where I left it." Kara blushed as they both sat down on the now cleared couch.

"Yeah, I didn't have the heart to move anything. I was afraid if I did, I would forget you." Kara felt tears starting to pool in her eyes. She couldn't help but imagine a life without him. A slow, painful life alone.

"Hey now." Mon-el pulled Kara closer to him. "Shh, everything's fine. I'm right here. I'm never leaving again." Mon-el gently stroked her back helping her calm down.

"I don't want to go through a life without you. I love you Mon-el, I hate myself everyday for not saying it to you sooner. It hurt me to say it knowing that you were about to leave forever. I just couldn't help it." Kara couldn't look at Mon-el like this, she was a mess.

"Kara, I understand why you didn't tell me. I just want you to know that I'm never going anywhere without you again. I love you Kara and we're gonna grow old together and have a bunch of children."

"How many children?" Kara said with a laugh.

"As many as you want." Mon-el smiled down at the beautiful girl that was in his arms. He was happy to finally be back with her after all the months that they spent apart. He remembered when the Legion of Superheroes found him, they were nice to train him and make him part of their team. It made him happy to be the hero Kara thought he could be, but he missed her too much. After awhile he grew close to the Legion but they knew he truly wasn't happy there. They cured him and sent him back to where he belongs. One day he hopes to see them again.

 

"Mon-el, will you marry me?" Mon-el was shaken out of his thoughts by Kara's question. Of course he wants to be with her for the rest of his life but he didn't want to make her feel rushed.

"Kara don't you think it's too soon for marriage?"

"I don't care, I love you too much to have you go away again. I want this Mon-el."

"If you're sure, than yes I will marry you." Mon-el watched Kara's face brightened. He leaned down and kissed Kara knowing that was the beginning of the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
